halloween_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween: Heartbound Blood/Issue 1
Issue 1 '''- Death Never Stays Dead by Undead Jastus. ----''(Octoper 26, 2020)'' A man named Ethan Pryers is watching a hockey game while drinking beer on his lounge chair. A figure in a grey mechanic costume is in his kitchen, holding a knife in his right hand. The backyard door shut, causing Ethan to get up from his chair and look around. "Hello?! Anyone there?!" he yelled, he proceeded to run up to his room, get his pistol and walk downstairs. He heads towards to the backyard door, he walks slowly as he is point his gun at the window, expecting for someone to pop out at him. He gets his left hand holding his gun while the right opening the window door, he then checks both sides but he gets nothing. As he turns around, a man with a white, pale mask appears in front of him and drives his knife into's Ethan's shoulder. The man pushes Ethan to the ground and proceeds to stab him multiple times, barely alive, Ethan whimpers, "W-who are you?!" he asks but he gets no respond and Ethan is stomped by the man. ''(October 27th. 2020) '' Mariana looking out her lockers for her books, when her friend, Clara comes up to her and talks to her. "Hey, Did you hear what happened? It's all over the news!" Clara asks Mariana. Mariana, in a wondered look, "What happened?" she asked. Clara passes her a new paper, the paper reads "Man found brutally murdered by head trauma!". Mariana, stunned, takes the paper for a closer look, "Oh My God.. I know him! He was my parent's neighbors!" Mariana explained. The school bell rings and Clara looks up at it, "Yeah, let get to class, Mari" Clara reminds Mariana. During in class, Mariana is writing in her science notebook when a crumbled up paper hits her in the back of the head. A female, sportiest girl acts like she didn't do anything causing Mariana, in a disgusted look, "Are you trying to get someone angr-" she is cut off when her science teacher speaks to her, "Mariana? Why are you talking to someone when you are supposed to do your work?" he asks her in a polite manner. "Sorry Mr. Underwood" she says and goes back to her work. Later, when Mariana is walking while holding her food tray, the same sportiest flips her food tray over. Causing it to spill on the floor, the people in the lunch room gasp while Mariana looks in shock, "What the Hell, Lynn?!" she yells in anger and confusion. A boy walks up to her Mariana in her defense, "That was fucked up of what you did. I think you should apologize" the boy says in a insulting voice to Lynn. This causes her to look at the boy in a confused and off'd look. "Oh wait. I got your apology" the boy says when he does a come here motion with his fingers, gets a cup of chocolate milk and proceeds to splashes half of her face and drink the rest. "There you go" the boy says while Mariana and people in the lunch room laugh in shock, causing Lynn to walk off in a pissed off manner. Everyone laughs at the whole event and continues eating. Mariana and the boy head to a empty table, "I really appreciated that, Thanks" Mariana says to the boy, the boy smiles, "Well your welcome. It's the best I can do.. besides, shes been harassing me for a while so yeah" the boy explains. Mariana, laughs a bit, "Well, I guess she gotten her own taste of her medicine" she joked. "Yeah.. yeah she did" the boy responded. Mariana turns to the boy, "Hey, whats your name?" Mariana asks. The boy looks at Mariana, "Trevor.. Trevor" he replies. "Well, that's actually a good name.." Mariana explains, Trevor smiles and gets up from the table. "Do you want me to get you some food?" Trevor asks, Mariana looked at London in a heart-warming manner, "Aww, thats so sweet.. but I'm fine" she replied to him. He walks off to the cafeteria food counter while Mariana is sitting on the table. Clara walks up to her shock, "O-M-G! Look at you guys, couple of the century!" she says in a playful and joyful way. Mariana blushes a little bit and giggles it off, "Calm down, Clara. He's just a friend" Mariana explained. Clara, in a funny look, "That's what they all say" and then laughing. Clara, gets up, "Well, I hope you guys have a good lunch" while laughing. "Haha, very funny" Mariana said in a funny way. Clara walks away, causing the bell to ring. ''(End of the school day) ' Clara jogs up to Mariana with a pink flyer. "Yo! Mariana! Do you want to go to this party with me?!" Clara asks. Mariana, in a confused look, "I don't know, I gotta ask my parents. There likely going to say Yes, so I'm probably coming" she explains. "What time?" Clara asks, Mariana thinks for a second until getting a time, "6:40" she said to Clara. Clara, in a reassuring manner, she says "Okay, 6:40 it is". They proceed to walk home together. At the crime scene of Ethan Pryers, a detective name Ivan James walks out of the cop car onto the scene. He heads to the examiners that are looking at the body, "So, give me the statistics" he says to them. A female examiner looks up at Ivan, "Time of death is 2:20 AM, he died from immediate head trauma to face and multiple stab wounds. However, when I look at how he died.. it just looked shocking because this was a one powerful stomp and someone who does this would be the type to have the strength would be.." she is cut off from talking as a man behind her finishes her sentence, "Someone who has the strength of Michael Myers..." the man says. Ivan turns around and looks at a officer, "Who the fuck is he?" Ivan says to the officer. The officer looks at him, "That's Samuel Loomis's kid" the officer says to him. Ivan walks up the man and questions him, "Who are you?" Ivan asks. The man look at him, "I'm David Loomis and I'm here to investigate the missing inmate" David explained, Ivan gets confused and questions David, "What is the investigation about?!" he asks him. David looks at him and then replies, "...The inmate was Michael Myers's relative".